Fleur fanée
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Ce parc avait été témoin des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Et s'y promener lui remontait toujours le morale. Même en ces temps plus troublés. Ça avait été leur endroit à elles. Et c'était ici-même qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées...


**En italique ce sont les souvenirs**

 **Bonne lecture ^_-**

* * *

 **Fleur fanée**

Hermione était tranquillement assise sur le canapé du salon de son appartement, livre à la main. Ce bouquin traitait des runes et d'incantations quasiment oubliées. C'était Harry qui l'avait traduit du fourchelangue et qui le lui avait offert au Noël dernier. Il était passionnant.  
Mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Ses yeux abandonnèrent les lettres noires sur le parchemin pour faire le tour du petit salon. Tout était propre. Sur les murs blancs, de nombreuses photos mouvantes et de tableaux aux paysages magnifiques emplissaient la pièce de couleurs. Dehors, le ciel était superbes et les rayons de soleil éclairaient le salon de mille feux. Mais malgré cela, Hermione trouvait l'appartement terne.

N'y tenant plus, elle referma son livre d'un geste las avant de le poser sur la table basse devant elle. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. C'était bien trop silencieux. Elle devait sortir. Peut être que prendre l'air un peu lui ferait du bien. Elle enfila ses bottes et avisa une veste sur le porte-manteaux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la prendre, un souvenir remonta alors à sa mémoire.

 _ **\- Tu veux vraiment sortir par ce temps ?**_ _Grommela la jeune femme en s'approchant d'elle en traînant des pieds._

 _ **\- Oui ! Tu verras, une petite promenade nous fera le plus grand bien.**_

 _ **\- Mais il fait froid.**_

 _ **\- C'est vivifiant !**_ _Devant l'enthousiasme et l'air déterminé de Hermione, l'autre femme soupira en secouant la tête de découragement._

 _ **\- D'accord, d'accord...**_

 _ **\- Super ! On va au parc du coup ?**_ _La plus grande eut un sourire tendre face à la joie que manifestait la petite sorcière pour une simple promenade et hocha la tête tout en enfilant un manteau._

 _ **\- Je peux savoir où tu vas Hermione ?**_ _L'interpellée se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur et légèrement triste._

 _ **\- Mais... tu as dit que tu voulais bien sortir...**_ _Répondit-elle avec hésitation._

 _ **\- Bien sûr.**_ _Se rattrapa rapidement la grande brune aux cheveux bouclés._ _ **Mais il est hors de question que tu sortes si peux couverte.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais, à Londres il fait bien plus froid qu'ici.**_ _Tenta Hermione. Mais sa vis-à-vis haussa simplement un sourcil avant de lui tendre une veste._

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas savoir.**_

 _Hermione abdiqua en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle enfila la veste et s'emmitoufla dedans avant d'attraper le bras de l'autre fille et de sortir._

Ce fut avec un doux sourire dû au souvenir, que Hermione sortie de l'immeuble. Sans tenir compte du froid mordant, elle commença à marcher sans vraiment faire attention aux gens qu'elle croisait. Le ciel était entièrement bleu, comme ses yeux. Un soupire triste passa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle s'arrêta au passage piéton en attendant que le feu devienne vert. Un bus plein à craquer passa alors devant elle, et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un couple serré l'un contre l'autre qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre.  
Un nouveau souvenir fit surface dans son esprit.

 _En entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fermeture des portes du métro, les deux jeune filles échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer au même instant. Elles eurent juste le temps d'entrer dans le wagon avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elles. Le souffle un peu court, elles échangèrent un sourire amusé._

 _Puis le métro démarra et Hermione se serait effondrée si la brune ne l'avait pas rattrapé au dernier instant. Voyant que l'autre jeune fille s'était appuyée contre la porte et gardait l'équilibre, la jeune sorcière se laissa faire et se bouina dans les bras de la plus grande. Les bras se resserrèrent autour de la née-moldu et Hermione ne put retenir un petit sourire tendre quand elle sentie la brune cacher son visage dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur._

 _Et se fut dans cette position et sous les regards attendris des autres passagers, que les deux jeunes femmes attendirent d'arriver à leur arrêt._

Lorsque les personnes autour d'elle se remirent à avancer, Hermione revint à la réalité et s'aperçut que le feu était devenu vert. Aussi reprit-elle sa marche d'un pas tranquille. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêtait devant le portail d'un parc.

Il n'était pas bien grand mais restait magnifique. La pelouse y était bien entretenue et de nombreuses fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes lui donnait un petit air de conte de fée. Un véritable petit coin de paradis. Même en automne et en hiver, alors que les fleurs mourraient et que les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, le parc restait superbe à ses yeux. Ce parc avait été témoin des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Et s'y promener lui remontait toujours le morale. Même en ces temps plus troublés.

Hermione entra finalement dans le parc et se dirigea immédiatement vers un banc blanc qui se trouvait en dessous d'un saule pleureur, juste devant un petit étang. Ça avait été leur endroit à elles. Et c'était ici-même qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

 _Hermione marchait dans les rues sans vraiment réfléchir, laissant ses pas la guider alors que son esprit était ailleurs. La guerre était finie, le monde sorcier se remettait lentement mais sûrement, elle avait enfin eu son diplôme des ASPIC, elle avait réussi à obtenir un entretient pour un travail au département des Mystères du Ministère... Et Harry s'était fiancé avec Ginny ! À cette pensée, un immense sourire illumina son visage. Elle était véritablement heureuse que son meilleur ami ait enfin trouvé le bonheur. D'entre tous, il était celui qui l'avait le plus mérité. Et puis il y avait Ron..._

 _Cette fois-ci elle grimaça légèrement. Ses relations avec ce derniers étaient devenues légèrement complexes. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, vraiment. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à commencer une vie à deux avec lui. Même si à un moment, elle était certaine d'avoir été amoureuse du roux, elle savait maintenant que ce sentiment ne durerait pas toute une vie. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise du fait que son meilleure ami semble très amoureux d'elle, mais elle préférait ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs._

 _Aussi, Ron était un peu dépressif ces derniers temps et ne parvenait pas à être sincère en sa présence. Hermione espérait sincèrement que son ami s'en remettrait et ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. Mais le connaissant, elle était persuadée que Ron ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il était fort et intelligent. Il comprendrait. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps._

 _Hermione se stoppa soudainement en reconnaissant alors l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans le petit parc de son quartier où elle avait pris l'habitude de lire depuis qu'elle avait emménager dans le coin. Et plus particulièrement sur un bac un peu à l'écart sous un jeune saule pleureur. Ce banc était légèrement caché et donc habituellement vide mais cette fois, alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle vit une silhouette recroquevillée sur le banc._

 _Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha et découvrit une fille d'à peu près son âge, soit d'environ vingt ans._

 _Elle était brune et avait la peau blanche. Habillée d'un simple tee-shirt noir, d'une veste en cuir, d'un jean déchiré et de converses tout aussi noirs. Hermione s'avança encore un peu et la jeune fille se tourna vers elle en l'entendant. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et impassibles. Elle avait des lèvres fines et de longs cils encadrants de superbes yeux bleu-verts. Son regard était emprunt de douceur et de malice mais également d'une grande tristesse qu'elle semblait vouloir dissimuler._

 _Hermione la trouva magnifique._

 _La jeune fille se détourna de la Gryffondor et retourna à sa contemplation du petit étang devant elle. Sans un mot, Hermione finit son avancée et s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Elles restèrent toutes deux ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Puis, la brune se leva, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione en fit de même, retournant chez elle, encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées._

Le lendemain, Hermione se souvint s'être levée avec le visage de cette inconnue en tête. Elle était retournée au parc en milieu d'après-midi. Elle ne savait toujours pas trop quelle mouche l'avait piquée ce jour-là mais elle avait eu envie de revoir cette fille. Et elle l'avait revue. Dans la même position, au même endroit. Comme la première fois, elles étaient toutes deux restées assises sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, avant de partir, elle lui avait demandé son prénom et lui avait donné le sien.

 _ **Harmonie**_

Ce prénom lui allait à merveille. Ce fut la première chose que pensa Hermione lorsque la jeune fille l'avait prononcée de sa voix chantante.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione et Harmonie s'étaient retrouvées tous les soirs, discutant de plus en plus. Elles s'étaient vite découverts quelques points communs : elles aimaient toutes les deux lire et apprendre, la musique.

Harmonie avait un goût prononcé pour l'humour noir, ce qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler Harry, et était fascinée par tout ce qui était fantastique. Hermione avait dû se faire violence de ne pas lui parler du monde magique. Il était tellement simple de discuter avec la brune qu'elle en avait presque oublier la Loi du Secret.

Cependant, malgré tous ces bons moments, Hermione avait bien vite remarqué que Harmonie semblait de plus en plus fatiguée et de plus en plus tendue. Au fil des jours, ses sourires paraissaient faux et forcés. Mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut quand elle retrouva Harmonie avec un énorme bleu virant au jaune sur la joue droite. Elle avait été horrifiée et avait supplié son amie d'aller au moins voir la police si elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ses problèmes.

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas...**_ _Soupira Harmonie d'une voix fatiguée._

 _ **\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?**_ _La brune plongea ses yeux bleu-verts dans ceux de la petite sorcière avant de se décider à raconter._

 _ **\- Je vis chez le cousin de ma mère depuis deux ans. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans et mon père est en prison depuis qu'il a essayé de se débarrasser de moi.**_

 _ **\- Par débarrasser, tu veux dire... ?**_ _Murmura Hermione, les yeux écarquillés._

 _ **\- Il a essayé de me tuer.**_ _Hermione hoqueta sous le choque mais laissa son amie continuer._ _ **Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper et à prévenir les autorités. Mon père est désormais enfermé et j'ai été placé sous la tutelle du cousin de ma mère dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Seulement, il me déteste pour les mêmes raisons que mon père. Et si il ne tente pas de me tuer, il me fait clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas voulue chez lui.**_

 _Les traits d'Hermione se durcirent et ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'elle compris à la voix de son amie que cette dernière était régulièrement battue par ce cousin._

 _ **\- Mais pourquoi ne rien dire à la police dans ce cas ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que c'est lui la police.**_ _Ricana Harmonie d'un ton grinçant avant de soupirer._ _ **Excuse-moi Hermi, je suis fatiguée je pense.**_

 _ **\- Tu penses ?**_ _Grommela Hermione en plissant les yeux de colère._ _ **Tu as l'air épuisée.**_

 _Harmonie ne répondit rien, ne lui offrant pour seule réponse qu'un pauvre sourire._

 _ **\- Et qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés considèrent être une bonne raison pour tenter de te tuer ou pour te battre ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis homosexuelle.**_

 _ **\- Il est absolument hors de question que tu retournes là-bas.**_ _Persifla Hermione furieuse._

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_ _S'étonna Harmonie en relevant la tête vers on amie furibonde._

 _ **\- Tu es majeur non ?**_ _Demanda cette dernière en tentant de retenir sa magie qui s'agitait autour d'elle. Harmonie acquiesça._ _ **Tu n'as donc aucune obligation de rester vivre chez cet homme.**_ _Finit-elle avec dégoût._

 _ **\- Mais pour aller où ?**_ _Soupira encore une fois Harmonie avec un petit sourire pour Hermione, ravie que celle-ci veuille la sortir de là._ _ **Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'hab...**_

 _ **\- Finis ta phrase et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus prononcer le moindre mot.**_

 _Amusée par la menace qu'elle ne pensait pas sérieuse, Harmonie se tut quand même, attendrie de voir que Hermione prenait sa défense. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui arriva par la suite. Hermione murmura des mots incompréhensibles à voix basse et Harmonie eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un étrange bâton dans la main de son amie avant de sentir son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens. La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait dans un appartement qui lui était inconnu._

Assise sur son banc, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire en se souvenant du visage abasourdie qu'avait tiré Harmonie à ce moment-là. La Gryffondor devait bien avouer qu'elle avait agis sur un coup de tête et que cela avait été complètement stupide. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait jamais regretté par la suite.

Elle avait commencé par soigner son amie à l'aide de potions. Cela avait forcément amené des questions d'Harmonie. Ça plus le transplannage surprise, elle n'avait plus tellement eu le choix. Elle avait donc parlé du monde magique et de son appartenance à ce dernier.  
Les étoiles qu'elle avait vu briller dans les yeux si beaux de la jeune fille fut une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Et après une longue, très longue conversation sur tous les sujets pouvant toucher de près ou de loin au monde magique, Hermione avait pris une décision qui changera sa vie : elle proposa à Harmonie de l'héberger. Si cette dernière avait d'abord fermement refusé comme quoi elle ne voulait en aucun cas la déranger, elle avait finalement cédé face à la détermination de l'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor.

Et se fut ainsi que Hermione et Harmonie finirent par vivre ensemble dans le modeste appartement londonien de la Granger.

Hermione observa le ciel sans nuage au-dessus d'elle avant de se redresser sur son banc habituel. Une petite brise fraîche fit frémir la surface de l'étang et s'infiltra dans son écharpe, la faisant frissonner. Puis elle se leva finalement du petit banc blanc et sortit du parc sans jeter un regard en arrière. De nouveau dans la rue, les souvenirs continuaient à défiler dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

La cohabitation entre les deux jeune se passaient extrêmement bien. Harmonie remontait la pente avec courage et son visage montrait toujours plus de joie au fil du temps. Elle réapprenait à apprécier la vie pour ce qu'elle était. Et Hermione était heureuse de voir que Harmonie parvenait de nouveau à se projeter dans l'avenir. En effet, la brune avait repris les études et était entrée en master de psychologie du développement de l'enfant. Hermione l'avait aidé bien entendu financièrement, ce qui avait poussé Harmonie à décrocher un petit boulot dans un restaurant, lui permettant ainsi de rembourser son amie au fur et à mesure.

Hermione avait aussi emmené plusieurs fois l'autre fille sur le Chemin de Traverse à plusieurs reprises pour le plus grand émerveillement de la plus grande. Tous ces moments de joie et de partage avaient grandement rapproché les deux filles. Et Harry et Ron, ainsi que le reste des amis sorciers de la née-moldue, avaient pu voir cette dernière venir au travail avec les yeux brillants un peu plus chaque jour.

 _ **\- Dis-moi Hermione...**_ _Commença Harry avec un petit sourire entendu._

 _ **\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?**_ _S'enquit la jeune employée du Ministère avec méfiance devant l'air amusé de son meilleur ami._

 _ **\- Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlé ?**_ _Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec le thé qu'elle était en train de boire sous l'oeil amusé de Ginny qui était assise à côté de son mari._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?**_ _Demanda finalement Hermione d'une voix étranglée._

 _ **\- Je le savais !**_ _S'écria Ron d'une voix satisfaite, ses yeux bleus rieur posés sur sa meilleure amie._

 _ **\- Mais non, je...**_ _Tenta Hermione en rougissant légèrement._

 _ **\- On voit bien que tu ne te regardes pas dans le miroir tous les jours Mione.**_ _Ricana Harry, la coupant sans le moindre remord._

 _La susnommée fronça les sourcils et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour se défendre mais Ginny la devança à son tour._

 _ **\- Tu agis comme une jeune fille amoureuse.**_

 _ **\- Et tous les soirs tu sembles pressée de rentrer chez toi.**_

 _ **\- Et surtout, tu nous négliges un peu plus chaque jour.**_ _Bouda faussement Ron, réellement heureux que la jeune fille ait trouvé quelqu'un._

 _ **\- N'écoute pas cet imbécile Hermione...**_ _Rigola Ginny en caressant son ventre maintenant rebondi._

 _ **\- Hey !**_

 _ **\- ...et racontes nous un peu qui est cette charmante personne qui te fait sourire de cette façon.**_

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau devant un autre portail. Bien plus grand et plus vieux cette petit sourire nostalgique habilla ses lèvres et elle passa le portail en se ré-enfouissant dans ses souvenirs.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines après cette discussion gênante, que Hermione se rendit compte que ces amis avaient été bien plus clairvoyants qu'elle. À force de se ressasser ce qu'ils lui avait dit, elle avait alors prêté attention à toutes ses réactions et à ses geste qui étaient devenus habituels pour elle ces derniers temps. Elle en était venue à une conclusion qui l'avait bouleversée : elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Harmonie.

Même en sachant que cette dernière était homosexuelle, Hermione avait cogité pendant une bonne semaine. Harmonie s'était inquiétée et avait bien tenté de la questionner mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas osé lui en parler. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer ses sentiments à la brune magnifique qui partageait sa vie depuis presque un an.

Ce soir-là, le sourire que lui offrit Harmonie suite à son aveu, lui retourna la tête. Et la réponse que lui donna la jeune femme fut alors le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

 _ **Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger**_

Une larme coula le long de la joue froide d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'arrêtait cette fois définitivement devant l'une des tombes qui parsemaient le cimetière. Sur celle-ci était gravée une simple phrase : _Doux sont les souvenirs qui ne se fanent jamais_

Hermione sentit une seconde larme couler et sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un bouquet de magnifique lys blancs.

 _Hermione apparut dans la petite ruelle adjacente à son appartement avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage. Elle revenait d'une soirée où elle avait retrouvé la plupart de ses camarades de promotion._

 _Elle avait aussi appris que Ron avait décidé de demander sa main à Lavande Brown. Elle était très heureuse pour son ami et espérait vraiment qu'il vivrait heureux avec Lavande._

 _Elle monta les escaliers mais se stoppa net devant la porte de son appartement quand elle remarqua que celle-ci était ouverte. Les réflexes de la guerre revenant en force, Hermione se mis en position de défense et sortie sa baguette avant d'entrer silencieusement dans l'obscurité de l'appartement._

 _Elle lança un sort de détection et ne détecta aucune forme humaine. Effrayée et le cœur battant, Hermione avança plus franchement, fouillant toutes les pièces en appelant sa petite-amie. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, la rendant un peu plus fébrile chaque seconde._

 _Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant leur chambre, elle aperçu une silhouette sur leur lit et n'osa pas espérer en reconnaissant Harmonie. Elle l'appela mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Ne voulant pas accepter ce que sa raison lui hurlait, Hermione se jeta sur le lit et secoua sa petite-amie, voulant à tous prix que cette dernière se réveille et lui offre son merveilleux sourire, celui qui avait le pouvoir d'effacer tout ce qui n'était pas elle._

 _Mais elle ne se réveilla pas.  
_ _Et Hermione hurla.  
_ _Harmonie était morte et ne se réveillerait plus jamais._

Elles avaient passé trois ans ensemble.  
Trois merveilleuses années qui resteront gravées dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Harmonie avait apporté une lumière éclatante dans sa vie et son départ l'avait fait sombrer bien plus vite que la guerre contre Voldemort. Heureusement ses amis avaient été là pour la soutenir.  
Le meurtrier, un ancien Mangemort qui cherchait vengeance, avait été arrêté et avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur.  
Elle y avait assisté. Elle avait regarder cet homme mourir avec une froide satisfaction. Mais ce sentiment avait rapidement disparu pour laisser place au vide.

Harmonie était partie, elle était morte.  
Harmonie ne reviendra plus.  
Et Hermione était de nouveau seule.

La tristesse l'étreignit de ses serres glacées et Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux devant la stèle de celle qui avait illuminé sa vie.  
La sorcière pleura à chaude larme.

Et en cette belle journée d'octobre, le ciel fut le seul témoin du désespoir de cette âme esseulée.


End file.
